


2:1

by inverse, orphan_account



Series: singularities [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverse/pseuds/inverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the what and why of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:1

Why you moved to Kanagawa:

You wanted to put some distance between yourself and what you were always chasing to no avail. They gave you a scholarship. It was the region’s best sport school. But it was also near enough so that if you ever wanted to see him, or if he ever felt forward enough to ask if you wanted to meet up and have a one-on-one, you wouldn’t need to pay 13,000 yen for a one-way, two-hour trip back to Tokyo. Plus, they said that views of the Yokohama seaside were good for the soul.

What surprised you:

The day they gave out your kits, you found out for the first time that they were blue. Your seniors explained that it was because your school was near the sea. You made the immediate connection, because his name, and everything else about him, was carved into the back of your head, scalpel-sharp. There was no escaping coincidence, even if you tried to physically remove yourself from it. Perhaps you were thinking too much. Whatever it was, you looked so good in it you wanted to cry. That didn’t surprise you. That was the case with everything you wore.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [2:1 (The Seaside Is Good For Your Soul Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146344) by [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem)




End file.
